The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
Transmitting and receiving data in a high-frequency band is a widely used function of electronic products such as digital television (TV) sets, smartphones, laptop computers, or the like. In the future, these information technology (IT) electronic products are also expected to be provided with multi-functionality and complex characteristics not only when used alone, but also when connected to other devices via a universal serial bus (USB) or a communications port.
In accordance with the development of smartphones, demand for a slim power inductor having high current, efficiency, performance, and small size has increased.
Therefore, a product having a size of 2016 (2.0 mm length and 1.6 mm width) and a thickness of 1 mm, which is smaller than a product having a size of 2520 (2.5 mm length and 2.0 mm width) and a thickness of 1 mm used in the past, has been currently used, and will be miniaturized to have a size of 1608 (1.6 mm length and 0.8 mm width) and a thickness of 0.8 mm in future.
Concurrently, demand for a power inductor array having advantages such as a reduced mounting area has also increased.
The power inductor array may have a non-coupled or coupled inductor form or a mixed form of the non-coupled inductor form, the coupled inductor form depending on a coupling coefficient or a mutual inductance between a plurality of coil patterns.
Therefore, power inductor array products have been released. However, due to various integrated chip (IC) operations, efficiency, and performance demands of customers, a product capable of controlling several kinds of coupling values has been required.